


Nanu x Reader (Lemon)

by Animekath



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (You're age 21 - 30? Older?), Age Difference, Cuffs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, You're Nanu's good little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: There is too much Sexual attention and Nanu is going to make the first move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Wow-Have not done a story in so long, I’ve been pretty busy. But I’ve been playing Pokemon Sun and it’s amazing! I love it!
> 
> But meeting Nanu just made me kinkshame myself but oh well! He hot tho- :b
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy! ;D)

"Ah-! N-Nanu!!”

"That’s it little girl…Scream my name..” He muttered as he thrusted his cock deep inside of you. His hands lightly gripped your thighs as he held them up to go deeper, your knees against your chest.

Let’s go back a bit and talk about how this happened. You have known Nanu for a few months now since you moved to Ula'Ula. You moved out of Po Town when it was taken over by team skull. It pissed you off but you quickly got a flat and a job. At times you go near there to see Nanu, who was surprised you came round but he really couldn’t take care of himself. He took care of his Meowth’s more then himself. Which was sweet of him but still!

Deep down, you were mainly there because well..You really liked him. Yes, he was much older but he was kind of like you. You just like chilling out, playing games or watching Tv. People round your age wanted to go out and party but you were not a fan. Chilling with Nanu was much fun, even if it was mainly silent.

The thing that sucks was that you wanted to be with him. It was wrong because he was much older and you thought he didn’t feel the same. You thought he was nice in his own way and very handsome. He called you a good girl once and mentaly slapped yourself that you were excited over that.

Damn it, why!?

“Are you really cleaning my clothes?” Nanu blinked dull at you and raised a brow.

"I always clean your clothes, they’re so dirty..” You grumbled and looked over at him, seeing he was wet. “And you didn’t bring an umbrella…Again..” You pouted.

"I never do..” He gave you a lazy grin before taking off his wet shoes. He slipped off his cop jacket and hung it up before walking over to you. “I’ll take that..” He said as he grabbed a clean shirt you just folded up.

He tossed his wet shirt aside, making you look at his body. he had a bit of muscle but was mainly flat. What made you rub your thighs together was his white hair on his chest and belly, including his happy trail. Oh fuck..

He slipped on his shirt and looked over at you, making you quickly look away. He lightly grinned at you and chuckled. “Thanks..”

“Anytime..” You muttered. “Well..Since your back, I’ll go now..Your food is wrapped up in the fridge..” You said, grabbing your coat and umbrella.

"_____..” He said before you left. You turned to him and blinked, seeing he was looking at the ground. “…Nevermind..I’ll see you tomorrow..”

"..Oh urm..Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow..” You gave him a smile and shut the door, walking down the path way. You wondered what he wanted. He usally did that, so you were used to it.

You soon stopped and groaned. “Fuck, I forgot my phone..” You muttered and turned back to Nanu’s house. You really need to get all of your stuff next time.

You knew the door was open, so you just went inside but froze as you closed it. Nanu was on his bed/couch, his shirt lifted up a bit as his hand rubbed his stomach and chest, his other hand pumping his cock. “_____..Ngh..” He muttered, resting back his head and groaned, his eyes closed.

He was moaning your name…YOUR name!? As he pleasured himself! You had no idea what to do. Your body was stiff and hot, your cunt getting wet from the sight. He opened his eyes and his red eyes looked at you, making a deep shiver go through your body and felt your face on fire. “I-I..I’m so sorry!” You burst out and turned to the door. Fuck it, you’ll get a new phone!!

"Don’t you dare move..” He said deeply, making you freeze on that spot as you gripped the door handle. You didn’t turn back, you just stared at his door. You breathed in when you heard his foot steps going towards you, making you shiver and already felt your mind going to mush.

 

His hand went past your head and placed on the door, his body towering over you. His boxers were up but his pants were still undone, feeling his hard on cock against your lower back. “..Do you want me..?” He whispered into your ear.

“..I-I don’t know..” You muttered, looking down at your feet. “Nanu..I-”

“Say my name again..” He muttered, his eyes darkened.

“N-Nanu..”

“Again..”

"Nanu..”

“Again..”

"Nanu..” You whispered, closing your eyes. Saying his name oddly calmed you. He turned you over and looked down at you with a straight look on his face.

“I know you come to me for company, like how I come to you…But I know you like me. I maybe old but not stupid..” Nanu said calmly, softly taking your hand. “I tried ignoring it..Knowing I’m much older but…Everytime you come over..I’m happy or whatever. I want you..No..I need you..”

Him saying them three words made your heart swell up. “Nanu..” You wrapped your arms round his neck and brought him closer, feeling his hands on your waist, his head resting against yours. He knew you wanted to say the same thing but your mouth could barely say anything, just making you kiss him. He lightly groaned and closed his eyes, kissing you back.

That’s when it got heated and dragged to his bed/couch, clothes scattered everywhere. Nanu could be slow and gentle but when he felt you wanting more, he could be rough like a pokemon. He wanted to be kinky and used his cuffs, your arms behind your back.

“A-Ah..! Nanu..!!” You gasped and moaned, resting against the bed/couch as he ate you out, drinking your wetness up. His large hands held your legs apart and left marks on your thighs, which made your legs twitch. “D-Don’t..No..I’ll C-Cum..!” You muttered out.

“Cum for me, baby girl..” He grunted, his eyes staring at you. “I want to feel your body coming undone..And taste your cum on my lips..” He muttered, his thumb rubbing your clit, making your body shake.

"Nnh..Nanu..! Nanu!!” You shot your head back and cried out, coming undone. Nanu watched you cum as he he swallowed, his eyes brightened up for a second. He pulled away and wiped his mouth, watching you pant softly. He grabbed a glass of water from his table and let you drink some. “Mm..T-Thank you..” You smiled softly.

“Don’t relax just yet..I’m not even done..” He said, tugging down his boxers to get his throbbing cock out which already dripped pre-cum. He was lazy to take his boxers and pants off but oh well.

You whimpered and blushed, feeling his cock rub against you, getting his cock wet. “I’m still sensative..” You muttered.

“Huh..Are you now?” He grinned slightly before he thrusted all the way in, making you cry out. That asshole. “Oh fuck..You feel perfect..Your pussy is gripping me..” He groaned out, you replying with a whimper.

He held your legs up and started to move his hips, making you moan with each thrust. “N-Nanu..” You muttered, looking down at his throbbing cock disappearing inside your cunt, the wet sounds making you wetter. His cock streached you out nice and wide, making you feel a bit uncomfortable but knew it would quickly go.

“You know..Hah..I knew you would come back..I saw your phone on the table..So I thought..Why not give her a surprise…” He gave his cheeky but sexy grin.

"ah..Ahh…Y-You dick..” You muttered and panted, feeling his thrusts getting harder, making you moan louder.

He chuckled and looked down at you. “My dick is deep inside you, _____..” He teased.

“Ah-! N-Nanu!!”

“That’s it little girl…Scream my name..” He muttered as he thrusted his cock deep inside of you. His hands lightly gripped your thighs as he held them up to go deeper, your knees against your chest.

You shot your head back and cried out. “N-Nanu, please! Uncuff me!” You begged, looking up at him.

"Why should I do that..?” He groaned, pressing up against you as he nibbled your shoulder.

“Pleeease! I want to ah-Touch you!” You moaned out, going teary eyed.

“Nnh..Fine..Unless you say who you belong to..” He muttered.

"..N..Nanu!!”

“Who’s cock can only be this deep inside you..”

"Ahh!! O-Only Nanu’s cock!”

“Who’s the only man you’ll think of when you finger yourself and moan his name..Say it..!” He growled, soon hitting that spot which made your body go crazy, making you scream.

“Aahhh! N-Nanu! Nanu! O-Officer Nanu!!” You cried out and shut your eyes, your walls squeezing his cock. He uncuffed you, making you wrap your arms round his neck, giving each other a deep messy kiss as your fingers ran through his white scruffy hair.

“Mmn..My little girl..Let me cum inside..I’m…Nnh…Going to plant my cum inside you..” He grunted as he held you.

“Y-Yes! Yes! Cum inside me!” You begged, your legs tightening round his waist. Your walls squeezed him more, at the edge now. “Nnh..Nanu…!! Aaaah! N-Nanu!!” You cried out as you came.

Nanu shut his eyes and growled as he kept thrusting before cumming inside, feeling his hot cum inside you. “Nngh..______..!”

You both panted and slowly relaxed, Nanu pulling out slowly. He looked at you and grinned, seeing you were a mess. “Beautiful..” He muttered, spreading your lips to see his cum dripping out. He slipped two fingers inside of you, making you whimper. He pulled them out and slipped his fingers into your mouth, tasting yourself as well. “Swallow it..” He commanded, making you swallow and lick them off his fingers.

“That’s a good girl..”

~

“Nanu..I got work..” You smiled and tried to get up but Nana held you close.

“Call in sick..” He said, rubbing your belly.

"I can’t. I called in sick last week and the week before..” You whined.

“…” He pulled out his cuffs and grinned.

Great…Missing work again.

 

THE END! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you leave a comment! :3


End file.
